Agent Jersey (The Freelancer Archives)
"Get away from me or I’ll feed you your spine." ''- Agent Jersey politely tells Colorado to be quiet.'' Agent Jersey is one of the primary protagonists, an Agent of Project Freelancer in Red vs. Blue The Freelancer Archives Season One. He made his first appearance in Fresh Meat, First Blood. Role in the Plot 'Arrival at the Mother of Invention' Agent Jersey is taken to the Mother of Invention by Four Seven Niner. Due to the fact that The Director is not present, his 'dumb A.I.' named F.I.L.S.S. is forced to introduce he and his other companions. Upon arrival Jersey, Oklahoma, Colorado, Connecticut, Georgia, Dakota, Oregon, Florida, Montana and Vermont are brought before the first initiates into Project Freelancer. After the agents are all introduced many dispersed and conversed with other Agents. Jersey stood alone until Colorado joined him, before Jersey threatened to feed him ‘his own spine’. 'Paintball Scenario' After his arrival he is assigned to a team with Agent Connecticut and Agent Dakota. Dakota is assigned the leader of Team One. While Connecticut is obedient, Jersey ignores his orders and states that he would work better 'on his own', often leaving his team behind in an attempt to outflank the enemy. By Round Eleven the scores are Team One: 6 and Team Two: 5, with Oklahoma's team winning. The three attempt to form an ambush against their opposition made up of Oregon, Vermont and Oklahoma. Slowly Dakota and Connecticut push up when the accidentally discover Oregon in hiding. They jump on him and suppress him only to realize they have fallen from an ambush in which Vermont and Oklahoma proceed to attack them. This provides Oregon with the opportunity to run. Connecticut engages Vermont and Oklahoma and turns to find Dakota has fired a shot as Oregon only to have it deflected by Oregon's armor enhancement, a Hardlight Shield. The shield glitches, flickers and provides Oregon with a mild electric shock. Seizing the opportunity Connecticut fires only to have it deflected again and again before turning back to her other attackers. As Agent Dakota eliminates Oregon, Connecticut continues to fire on Vermont who eventually dives into cover. Connecticut approaches but has her right hand (the gun-hand) shot by the paint pellets. Stiffened she is dramatically slowed down. At this point Jersey appears and eliminates Oklahoma and before Connecticut can get to Vermont, Jersey shoots her too. Point to Team One. The following round Dakota and Connecticut discuss tactics, she finally comes up with an odd and unseen tactic: charging. The two charge, with Jersey again disappearing. They manage to intercept the other team's plans but are split up in the process. Mid-charge Agent Vermont 'clothes-lines' Connecticut and forces her onto her back. Connecticut jumps up and proceeds to engage her enemy in close quarters combat, quickly realizing that Vermont is much better at it. Eventually Vermont initiates a backflip, kicking Connecticut's helmet. Stunned by the young girl's appearance Connecticut puts her helmet on and ducks back into cover. She then proceeds to use her enhancement, launching a holographic decoy in several directions - one at a time to confuse Vermont. Eventually Connecticut dives out of cover and kicks her onto her back and Vermont realizes what her attacker has done. To save her reputation as a 'badass' Vermont changes the situation by knocking Connecticut on her back, punching her in the stomach and then several times in the head until it is too much ...and then she punches more. Struggling to deal with the pain, Connecticut quickly escapes the hold appearing as though she hasn't moved by activating a hologram. Vermont punches through the image before being shot in the back of the head by Connecticut. By now all of the other enemies have been eliminated and Connecticut is the last man standing. Team One wins. Armor Enhancement Jersey's armor enhancement has not yet been revealed in the show. Appearance 'Combat Armor' Agent Jersey's combat armor consists of a Recon Helmet, Security Shoulder Pads and an EVA Chestplate. His armor colors consist of Steel primary colors, Silver secondary colors and armor details. List of Injuries Jersey has not yet received any notable injuries while serving under the Project. Personality Agent Jersey is a lone wolf taken to the extreme. He is a heavy fighter and is incredibly skilful, and entirely willing to sacrifice his squad for the objective. He works alone, relentlessly and mercilessly. Skills and Abilities Agent Jersey is a heavily built individual, however he is also fast on his feet. He is not leader material but could be described as ‘the big guns’. He is an incredible and persistent fighter making his enemies fear the name and state, Jersey. Trivia *Jersey’s emblem, a howling wolf, is an embodiment of his personality; the Lone Wolf